


Approval

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondu can be sensitive.<br/>Peter can be an ass.<br/>Kraglin just wants everybody to get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V-bird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V-bird).



> Let's pretend Yondu has feelings! 
> 
> This is a request! I loved writing it, not my best, but it was fun! I hope you like i . I have a fuck ton of more prompts to do!  
> I literally stop reading my favorite fic, *cough* Peter and the Wolves *cough* to finish this!
> 
>  
> 
> ON HOLD. NOT ABANDONED.

Peter grabbed the wash cloth from the bucket of sudsy water and sloshed it on the grimy floor, grumbling moodily as he scrubbed scuff marks, blood stains, and god knows what off the bunkroom floor.  
His arms and knees ached from the constant scrubbing and kneeling, and his mood was sour for the from having his pay docked. 

Peter and Yondu hadn't even said a word to each other since their little dispute, which was about a week and a half ago. Yondu wouldn't even look at the kid, but who gives a damn? As far as Peter knew it was absolute bliss to have the blue bastard off his back for a change, listening to Yondu's nonstop yapping about how shitty Peter's navigating was, or how Peter was the absolute worse at picking up chicks...or how Yondu'd give him a pat on the head and a approving smirk when Peter had done something right. 

NO! Nope. Nah. Eh-eh. Peter ain't gonna feel any guilt or remorse.  
That asshole got what he deserved. 

Peter huffed as he threw the wet piece of cloth back in it's bucket, he wiped his brow with the back of his arm, then took a look at his handiwork.  
He smiled, satisfied and made a move to the next bunk, but before he could grab hold the of his bucket he felt a sharp pain on his ear and shouted more from shock than pain. 

The boy reached up to the side of his head to find the source that had his ear twisted backward. He felt a skinny, firm gripping handing clasping on his ear, he looked over his shoulder and saw Kraglin scowling worse than ever. 

"L-let go, it hurts!" The boy whined. 

But Kraglin only tightened his death grip and began to drag the little shit across the room and out the door, Peter struggling behind him. 

Soon they were walking down the ship's corridor, well Kraglin stomping, while Peter was dragged. 

When saw, Crewmen would make a path, scurrying to the walls and watched with great amusement as Quill was pulled away. 

Within a few strides, Kraglin made it to his destination, Captain's Quarters, the doors opened swished open and Kraglin threw the kid in the room. 

The kid stumbled over his feet before falling on his ass with low grunt.  
Within moments the first mate was looming over the brat, Peter shrank a bit into the floor, quietly rubbing his red ear. 

"What I do?"

Kraglin scoffed. "What is tha matter with ya?"

Peter glared. "I didn't do nothin'!"

"Didn't do noth- I should whoop your ass." Kraglin yelled, clearly itching to grab his belt. "Why'd you go and tell Yondu that?"

"Tell'im what?" Peter asked irritatedly, turning his back to Kraglin as he began to pull himself off the floor dusting off dirt and grime off the butt of his pants, note to self: bring the scrapper and mold eating acid when cleaning this room. 

Kraglin smacked the little fuck upside the head. "Ow! Stop that! I thought we were past the daily abuse."

"I'll stop when go apologize to your fath- Captain." Kraglin sputtered. 

Peter sighed. "Is that what this is about?" He frowned. "I didn't do anything! He's just being pissy, he'll get over it...eventually."

Kraglin crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Peter. "You and I both know he can hold a grudge til he's dead, maybe even after."

Peter rolled his and began making his way out the door. "Whatever." He sidestepped Kraglin. "If you need me I'll be scrubbin floors."

Kraglin sighed. "Pete. Listen I-"

"Would ya give it a rest? Who gives a fuck if Yondu's bitchin about me, he does this every other day! What's so different bout this one?"

"You really hurt his feelings!" Kraglin accused, pointing his skinny finger in Peter's face.

Peter gawked in disbelief, his jaw hanging open. "His feelings!? His. Feelings. I hurt his- Oh my God!" Peter spat and sputtered, obviously exaggerating more than he needed to. 

"News flash, Kraglin! I am the one who hauled ass to get a smidgen of his approval, and for what!? Backlash and insults, no matter what I do or say, he will never approve." Peter bitterly said at the end. 

Its true though, since day one, Peter strived to gain some sort of praise from that blue asshole, sure they had one or two sappy moments and exchanged 'I love yous', usually heavily drunk, but...

Kraglin groaned, he squat down to reach some sort of eye level with the kid, sure pete was at normal height for his age, but kraglin is a tall motherfucker, the first mate placed a firm grip on his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes. 

"Listen Peter...I know Yondu can be a bit...rough-"

Peter scoffed. 

"But you already got his approval. "

Peter shook his head sullenly and rolled Kraglin's hands off his shoulders.  
"Quit lyin'."

With that Peter turned around, shoulders slumped and head down, and slinked out of the room.


End file.
